


A Very Jone's Christmas

by Piratesprincess85



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Captain Swan Christmas, Emma and Killian married, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratesprincess85/pseuds/Piratesprincess85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan's first Christmas as a married couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarie/gifts).



The soft snowflakes slowly dusted the town of Storybrook as Emma left the station that morning and walked through the streets in her long, black jacket, grey gloves and beanie. She decided to spend the rest of the day on call, at home because it was Christmas Eve. She usually wasn't too fond of this time of year being that everyone was all bright and cheery carrying shopping bags filled with gifts for their families and it used to reminded of her of the Christamases she never had a family to spend with. This year was different, though. Not only did she have her parents and Henry, but she had her husband; her wonderful, adoring husband. She didn't know how keen he would on celebrating Christmas though, they hadn't really talked about it much. Emma reached her yellow bug and drove home.

As she walked into her house, she took off her gloves and rubbed her hands to warm them. She thought there was nothing like a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon to warm her up as she took her jacket off. Before she took two steps toward the kitchen, the front door opened and Henry walked through with two big shopping bags.

"Hey, kid." She greeted him, and before she could question what was in the bags, her mother came in carrying grocery bags. David and Killian came through the door behind them carrying a Christmas tree as Henry and Mary Margarette placed the bags on the table

"What's all of this?" Emma asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"What does it look like, Emma, we're making this place feel a little more like Christmas," Killian said as he and David stood the tree up between the dining room table and the couch. 

"Since when does Captain Hook celebrate Christmas?" Emma said with a smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

Killian approached her, put his hand and hook around her waist and smiled as he replied, "Since I have a family to celebrate with," and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Henry has informed me of this strange holiday that apparently normal people get excited about. And being that we are a normal - well semi-normal - family, we are going to engage in all of the Christmas traditions and cliches like a normal family so you might as well accept it now and get into the Christmas spirit with us." He smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse us, dad and I are going to hang up the lights outside and you, Henry and mom can start decorating the tree." Hook released her and grabbed the boxes of Christmas lights out of one of the bags and went with David outside.

"Come on, mom, it'll be fun," Henry encouraged her.

"First help me put these groceries away, would you Henry? Emma, I got a turkey and all of the fixins to make a dinner tomorrow."

"Wow, you guys really went all out."

"Of course we did, Emma, we are a family and we are going to celebrate Christmas like one. And by the way, Regina, Robin Hood, the kids are coming over for dinner too."

"And why wasn't I involved in any of these decisions, I mean it is my house? You might as well just invite the whole town of Storybrook here while you're at it," Emma teased.

"Because I know you're stubborn and besides, it was Killian's idea."

Emma sighed and let a small smile cross her face as she helped Henry and Mary Margarette put away the groceries. Then they took the ornaments out of the bag to decorate the tree. Henry and Emma hung the Christmas bulbs on the tree and Mary Margarette made popcorn for them to string and decorate the tree with. They put stockings above the fireplace and decorated the rooms with candles and other Christmas knick knacks. 

"There... much better," Mary Margarette said as she admired their work. They guys came back inside not too long afterwards, removing their jackets. Killian lit the fireplace and Emma made everyone hot chocolate.

"Can we watch some Christmas movies now?" Henry asked as he pulled some dvd cases out of one of the bags.

"Sure, Henry," Emma said as she topped his hot cocoa with whip cream and cinnamon and handed it to him. She handed the others their hot cocoa and they all sat in the living room to watch Home Alone.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Emma awoke in the arms of her sleeping husband. Her hand were on his chest, her fingers combing through his fine chest hair as he spoke with his eyes still closed and a smile across his face.

"Merry Christmas, love.

"Merry Christmas," Emma replied as she placed a kiss on his lips and then one on his chest. She laid her head back there as she soaked in a few more minutes of peaceful bliss with her husband before she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

Emma reluctantly got up and put on her bath robe and answered the door.

"Are you two coming down or staying in bed all day?"

"We'll be down in a minute, Henry." 

"Okay." 

After Henry went downstairs, Emma closed the door behind him, walked over to the bed, leaned over and said softly in his ear, "Our presence is being requested downstairs, babe." She kissed Killian's forehead, his eyes still closed, and turned to walk away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him, moving the covers out from in between them and pushing them aside. 

He cupped her jaw in his hand and pulled her lips to his and after he released them, he opened his eyes and said, "I don't need to go downstairs to open presents, the only gift I want to unwrap is right here." He smiled as he untied her robe, pulled it off of her and let it fall to the floor. He pressed his lips to hers and rolled them around so he was laying on top of her, pulling the blanket and sheet with him. He deepened the kiss and she giggled against his lips as he pulled the covers over their heads, completely covering them.

They came downstairs half an hour later and joined Henry in the living room.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, lad, but your mother wouldn't let me get out of bed," he smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes as Henry sighed and got up to pass out gifts.

"Oh, I almost forgot something." Killian left the room and came back with Santa hats for the three of them to wear.

Really?" Emma frowned when she saw the hats.

Killian gave Henry a hat and then put one of the hats on Emma's head as he replied, "Yes love, remember, I told you all the Christmas cliches; we are doing it all." Emma leaned her head to the side and sighed with her hands on her hips.

"Very adorable, even with the scowl on your face," he said before he kissed her nose.

She reached her hand out for the other hat to put on his head. She pulled it over his eyes and laughed. "Very adorable, even with your eyes covered up." Killian lifted the brim of the hat above his eyes and put his arms around her waste." I knew I could get you into the Christmas spirit," he chimed, gazing into her sparkly green eyes with his glowing blue ones.

Henry cleared his throat to get their attention. Emma snapped out of her gaze and took Killian's hand.

"Can we open presents now?"

"Sure, kid."

They walked to the couch and Killian put his arm around her shoulder as he sat next to her.  

After Henry had passed out the presents and they watched as Henry opened his, Emma had her eye on a present she got from Killian. It was a small box wrapped with a silver, thin ribbon tied into a bow. She pulled the ribbon back and opened the box to find a silver necklace. Emma lifted the chain out  of the box and saw that it held a silver-rimmed heart pendant with wording inscribed along the edge. She held up closer to read the words...

 

_You will always hold my heart._

 

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she laughed."It's not like you really have a choice now that I literally have half of your heart." She smiled.

"You had my heart long before that, Emma." She looked at him as his gaze carried a stern hold onto her eyes.

"Thank you, Killian. The necklace is beautiful," she said before she kissed him on the lips. "Now,it's your turn." She handed him his gift that was also in a small box, wrapped in ribbon.

He opened the box to find a gold compass attched to a chain. He opened the compass to see the words inscribed on the inside cover that read...

 

_A compass for my piercing-eyed,_

_smoldering pirate, and a reminder of_

_the first of our many journeys together._

_-Love, Emma._

 

He smiled at her as he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Thanks, love."

After they finished opening the rest of their presents, Emma went to the kitchen to make blueberry pancakes. As she mixed the ingredients in a bowl, Killian came up behind her and put his arms around her waste. "Do you need any help, love?"

"No, I got it, love." She turned her head to kiss him on the lips.

"Hmm, I quite like when you call me that." 

"What, you mean _Love?"_ She let the word slowly roll off her tongue with a strong pronunciation of the L. 

He let out a small laugh as he kissed her neck and held her tighter. 

Emma poured some of the batter into the skillet And said, "Actually, why don't you make some hot cocoa?"

"Course, love," he said as he released her and opened the cupboard door to find the cocoa.

 

* * *

  

"So, how'd I do, love? "Was it a Christmas you had always dreamed of when you were a kid?" Killian asked her as she came into the bedroom and approached him. He was looking out the bedroom window watching the snowflakes fall lightly on the ground. Everyone had left an hour ago after they had dinner and watched more Christmas movies.

He turned to face her and she put her hands around the back of his neck. "It was everything and more because you're here with me." As he put his arms around her waist, he looked up. "Well, would you look at that?"

She looked up to see what he was looking at and saw a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"You know you don't need a mistletoe to kiss me."

"I know, love, but I have a request for how I would like you to kiss me. And since we're under the mistletoe, you have to comply.

She stepped back and looked at him suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

He grabbed a small gift bag from the dresser and handed it to her. "I got you another gift. There is one Christmas cliche we haven't covered yet; dressing up in a Santa clause outfit."

"You're going to dress up as Santa Clause?"

"I'm not, love, you are. And I want you to kiss me while you wear it," He said with a big grin on his face.

She grabbed the bag hesitantly and pulled out red, skimpy lingerie with a bra that was aligned with white, fluffy cotton material at the top and matching underwear.

"I am not wearing that," she laughed.

"Oh, but you have to, we're under the mistletoe."

"Since when do rules of the mistletoe include what you have to wear?"

"Since your peircing-eye, smoldering pirate is asking," he quipped, giving her a sultry look that he knew she couldn't resist.

She looked at those gorgeous, blue eyes of his and suddenly all inhibitions escaped her. "Okay fine, I will put it on but first, tell me one thing.

"What's that, love?"

"Who gave you this idea? I know it wasn't Henry."

"Actually it was Mary Margarette." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains sexual content.

Emma walked out of the adjoining bathroom as Killian was waiting in anticipation.

He had closed the curtains and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Mmm, you look rather edible Emma." he stood up and gave her a big smile as she stood in the doorway.

Her cheeks turned hot red like the color of the lingerie she was wearing as she was still wearing her Santa cap. Even though they were married, she was a bit nervous wearing something like this in front of him. Killian could see it in her eyes and reached his hand out to her.

"Come here, love, it's just the two of us, just you and me."

She smiled, let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and walked towards him. He admired how the red contrasted her silky, white skin and how her perfect breasts peered out of the red top just enough to accentuate their roundness. He loved her stomach and how her hips moved with such finess when she walked and he loved the curves of her body. Who was he kidding? He loved every part of her; her shy smile when she was nervous and the way she bit her bottom lip when she looked at him, her long blond hair that he loved running his hands through and her sparkling green eyes that told him everything he needed to know.

Emma put her hands on her hips, feeling more confident now as she strutted towards him. "So, what do you think?" She asked as she approached him.

He replied with a growl. "I think I really want to kiss you right now, Emma." He was standing under the mistletoe as he grabbed her hips and pulled her in to kiss her. As she parted her lips against his, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and flicked it against hers. He slid his hands up her body, feeling her curves and moved his hand to her back and down to her bottom, pulling her closer to him.

She put her hands on his chest as she moved her lips, tasting the sweet cocoa and cinnamon on his tongue. "Mmm," she moaned as they kissed, sending a surge through his body.

His breathing was heavier as his hand traveled to her thighs and slipped under her panties, his thumb skimming over the fabric. He released her lips to catch his breath and kissed the the top of her breast as he took his hook and ran the edge of it over her other breast. She leaned her head back and her hat fell to the floor as she let out soft moans.

He undid the latch on her bra and she gasped, relieved to be free of it As it fell to the floor. He captured her nipple in his mouth and lightly nibbled on it with his teeth before licking it with his tongue and moving to the other breast. He put his hand further down her underwear and could feel the dampness on them. He released her breast and growled as he lifted her legs up to carry her over to the bed.

After he laid her on the bed, he got up and removed his shirt, pants and boxers and then pulled her underwear off. As he climbed on top of her, he spread her legs apart and rubbed the round of his hook against her thigh and grazed a finger around her opening. He circled around it before working his finger inside of her and adding another finger.

She moaned as he moved his fingers up and down and she reached out for him and grabbed his irrection. "Oh, take me now."

He smiled. "Are you begging me, Emma?"

"Yes. I'm begging you, take me, please Killian."

"If you insist, my darling."

She stroked him while he thrusted his fingers into her and then he removed his fingers and thrusted his cock into her. She gasped and moaned and wrapped her legs around him so he could deepen the thrusts as they moved against eachother.

She bit his bottom lip and dug her nails into his back. "Oh, Killian!" She cried out as she reached her climax. She panted as she tried to come back down to earth.

"Emma." He groaned and quickened the pace as he thrusted harder into her, chasing his release. As he came, he slowed down and then let himself fall onto her, both of them breathing frantically. He layed his head on her chest as they both tried to catch their breaths.

After a minute, Killian placed a kiss on her chest and rolled over on his back, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled close to him.

"Merry Christmas, Killian."

Killian closed his eyes and smiled. "Merry Christmas indeed."


End file.
